


Take on Alex & Hypatia

by eiramew



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Post-Low Chaos Ending, Probably low chaos, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: Some theories I have about Grim Alex and Alexandria Hypatia. Feel free to give me your opinion and share your theories.





	Take on Alex & Hypatia

Alexandria Hypatia & Grim Alex rambles and theories

Hypatia. Hypatia Hypatia! First off, why Hypatia? Why of all people, Hypatia? I’ve noticed how some people criticise her for being the crown killer, but in my opinion that’s a very logical choice. People were probably expecting someone like Delilah herself, maybe Breanna or another witch? Or a bounty hunter like Daud? In my opinion, Hypatia’s choice is great because people would never suspect the good doctor. Also convenient because she has no real knowledge of grim alex (only a few glimpses like the “so much meat”/”I’m being watched” when you first encounter her).

Let’s talk about the serum. Even with the help of Vasco’s notes, Emily/Corvo are both foreign to alchemy. Let’s say you save Hypatia (If you don’t I’ll break your legs). At first, she’s dazzled and doesn’t understand what’s happening to her. You offer her to stay on the Dreadful Whale for a few days and she agrees. When you meet again, she’s had a good night sleep and her mind is clearer. She’s grateful and tries her best to remember anything useful. The notes/audiograph indicate that she’s now aware of Grim Alex but knows that she’s gone.

Or is she really? Getting to the theory now. What do we know about the serum prepared by E/C? Not much. It “cured” Hypatia for a few days and what? We don’t know what happened to her afterward, only that she’s off to work with Lucia. If the serum worked for the time Hypatia was on board, great. But, and that’s an assumption I make, if she’s actually suffering from a form of schizophrenia, one take of the serum might just not be enough, since people suffering from schizophrenia usually take drugs their whole lives. Also, taking a sample from an infected corpse to boil it ?? That sounds like a witch’s doing. And it probably is to be honest. Because there’s something magical about Grim Alex (jumping super long distances/glowy eyes/glowy nail attacks…) (Also @ Arkane you should have worked a bit more on the transformation bc hair and skin colour is a bit lame) . So let’s say, the serum gets rid of that “magical” side. Alex’s personality is still there. The thirst for blood and hunger for violence is still there. But it’s different now. Delilah’s “spell” is gone and Alex’s brutality is no longer required by Delilah and the Duke. So she’s just there, hands full of blood with the feeling of having being betrayed somehow (“They told me I’d taste royal blood. They lied !” / “The Duke is a coward”). I’m going to assume Alex is feral enough to want revenge but doesn’t know how. Her part in Hypatia’s mind is too weak to get her body to go on a vengeful slaughter tour so she’s stuck with the good Dr Hypatia.

Hypatia is now aware of Grim Alex but is scared of her(self). Pretty sure she threw up quite a lot the week following her departure from Addermire (once she realised she ate human meat she probably didn’t feel well…).

And that’s when they both start to understand they will always be stuck together ( Alex frustrated by her limited part in Hypatia’s body (good doctor is still in charge) and Hypatia is terrified by the nightmares Alex is giving her) do that they need to find a way to work together. After a while and a lot of time spent yelling at each other, I’m thinking some sort of Venom/Eddy relationship (“Hypatia !!! We’re hungry!!!!!” -“okay but no human meat!”). Hypatia’s personality is still dominant and she made Alex swear that she wouldn’t cross the line. She sometimes does though (without physically changing much) , exploding in some sort of blind furry when being highly frustrated, but also if she feels that Hypatia is in danger. Alex has become some kind of odd guardian angel, giving Hypatia the strength and (good) aggressiveness she lacked to defend herself and her patients.

(Might add more stuff, also working on a big art piece to illustrate this)

* * *

Edit 1 : @cursewworms and I were discussing the origin of Grim Alex and came up with more hc. We both tended to think that Hypatia and Alex had been somehow coexisting for a long time, and the serum she injected resulted in helping Alex growing stronger and stronger and claiming Hypatia's body. The cure E/C administered her was highly concentrated, which explains why it seemed to have killed Alex "instantly" but only for a while (2 weeks max?). As for the true origin of Grim Alex, we also figured she might have emerged during a troubled childhood (But this needs to be explored thoroughly)

* * *

Edit 2: Speculations about post-serum Alex/Hypatia: As stated earlier, Alex has lost all her """magical""" powers. Hypatia has regained the control of her body but in critical conditions (high stress/threatened/danger) Alex takes the upper hand. The physical transformation is a lot less significant than before (no skin colour change, no hair transformation...). I tend to think Alex would still have a slight bent/limping stance even though a lot less visible than the previous Alex. The only thing that did not change is her hands. Alex's hands are still as crooked as before, but in a way it's a good thing because it means she cannot do anything requiring steady hands and risking to harm a patient. I'm not quite settled for the eyes yet but I can think of widely dilated pupils.

I also hc that Hypatia and Alex communicate with each other, resulting in Hypatia sometimes taking to herself, but with time she learns how to do that discreetly not to freak people out. After a "crisis" (which basically means that Alex has crossed the line and took control of Hypatia, even for a good reason) Hypatia usually needs time alone to lecture Alex but also to "comfort" her (yup you read that right), explaining her that they aren't in danger anymore and teaches her how to relax and breath.

 

 


End file.
